moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn
|Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Active |Row 5 title = Current Pesonnel |Row 5 info = 69}} The Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn are the elite men-at-arms of the Vale of Mynydd. Directly translated to 'Wolves of the Vale' and known colloquially amongst other kingdoms as the 'Vale Knights', the Bleiddiad have been the vanguard to all campaigns undertaken by the Mynydd since the tribe's inception. Known for their fierce loyalty to the leader of the Mynydd, the Arglwydd, they are renowned fighters who by the Second and Third Wars were able to field a combination of cavalry, infantry, and ranged troops. After the fall of Lordaeron, however, they are solely a cavalry force. Swearing oaths of fealty to the Arglwydd, the Bleiddiaid are able to go abroad as sellswords under two conditions: #They may not field against the Arglwydd #They may not field against any Mynydd unless specifically ordered by the Arglwydd With these two restrictions in mind, the Bleiddiaid have ridden in many internecine wars in the kingdoms of Kingdom of Lordaeron, Kingdom of Stromgarde, Kingdom of Alterac, Kingdom of Gilneas, and Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. There has only ever been one time where the Bleiddiaid has broken its contract due to the two above rules and that is when Lordaeron hired out the Bleiddiaid for their first invasion of the Vale of Mynydd. After the Fall of Lordaeron and the Third War, the Bleiddiaid's numbers and power has drastically reduced due to their incessant conflicts with the Forsaken. Though a small faction of the Bleiddiaid remain, they are currently protect the Mynydd Refuge and fight alongside the Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, in many of his campaigns. Leadership Arglwydd The de facto leader of the Bleiddiaid, the Arglwydd is the supreme commander and has the ability to take direct command of the forces in the field. However, due to the relationship between the Arglwydd and the Bleiddiaid, this ability is only expressed in extreme circumstances and it is largely left to the Marchog Bleiddiaid to command the Bleiddiaid. Cadylwydd The Cadylwydd is the elected leader of the Bleiddiaid. Chosen amongst all full members of the Bleiddiad, the Cadylwydd leads the Bleiddiaid in in military and adminstrative matters. Typically known as a level-headed person, it is not uncommon for both genders to have held the title. The Cadylwydd typically serves for life, unless the Arglwydd calls for a replacement. Gapwein Cysefin The Gapwein Cysefin is the trusted advisors of the Cadylwydd and leaders of the 'Prime Wing', 'Prime Troop', or 'Prime Section' of the Bleiddiaid. They are known as the first amongst equals among the Gapwein. Gapwein A Gapwein is the lowest ranking officer of the Bleiddiaid and commands a Wing, Troop, and Section. They can be selected by the Cadylwydd and the Arglwydd. Ranks Raglaw A Raglaw functions much like the second-in-command to the Gapwein. A Raglaw largely aids the Gapwein in day-to-day administrative tasks and is able to functionally command when the Gapwein is indisposed or falls in battle. Rhingyll The Rhingyll is a rank that instills discipline and arms training amongst their given section. Normally two per section, the Rhingyll is normally the highest rank some Bleiddiaid will ever get to -- they are also known for frequently changing sections depending on how skilled they are at training new recruits. Breichiadd The backbone of all the Bleiddiaid, this functions as the rank-and-file of every section. Most Bleiddiaid won't move past this rank and instead will receive awards and other tokens of service; typically, this rank is subdivided into three: #Niwc - Copper #Ariannaid - Silver #Aur - Gold Normally the three subdivisions are put before the rank, so a new Breichiadd would be a 'Niwc Breichaidd'. This helps determine seniority and a better chain of command. Llwadduned The Llwadduned are the newest recruits of the Bleiddiaid, normally taken directly from the strongest warriors of each village. They are given basic training to determine which section they should be a part of -- cavalry, ranged, or infantry -- and then given to said section to be given specialized training. It normally takes three 'bloodings' in order for a Llwadduned to reach Niwc Breichiadd. Structure The Bleiddiaid are organized into sections known as Wing, Section, ''or ''Troop Wing The Wing are what the Bleiddiaid are known for -- the cavalry wings of the force. Normally divided up into groups between thirty and sixty, each Wing acts independently of the other in the heat of battle, taking commands from the Gapwein. The first Wing is known as the 'Prime Wing', led by the Gapwein Cysefin. It is also known to be the most prestigious of the Wings. The Seventh Wing is particularly revered and prestigious due to their service during the Southern Stromgarde Campaigns. This is largely due in part to the bold actions of its Gapwein, Eirianwen mab Rhain, who is currently considered a shoe-in for Gapwein Cysefin should the current perish. Due to the low numbers of the Bleiddiaid, not all Wings are commanded nor occupied. #Prime Wing - Wiped out #Second Wing -Wiped out #Third Wing - Vacant #Fourth Wing - Vacant #Fifth Wing - Meirion ap Talfryn -- 9 riders (Imprisoned) #Sixth Wing - Yorath ap Taliesin -- 36 riders (Imprisoned) #Seventh Wing - Eirianwen mab Rhain -- 24 riders #Eighth Wing - Vacant #Ninth Wing - Vacant #Tenth Wing - Vacant Troop A Troop are the foot soldiers of the Bleiddiaid and typically hold less prestige than their mounted cousins. Normally divided up into groups of thirty and act independently of each other in the heat of battle, each Troop is commanded by a Gapwein. The first Troop is known as Prime Shield, led by a Gapwein Cysefin. It is also known to be the most prestigious of the Troop. Due to the low numbers of the Bleiddiaid, no there are no Troops in the field at this time. #Prime Shield - Vacant #Second Troop - Vacant #Third Troop - Vacant #Fourth Troop - Vacant #Fifth Troop - Vacant #Sixth Troop - Vacant #Seventh Troop - Vacant #Eight Troop - Vacant #Ninth Troop - Vacant #Tenth Troop - Vacant Section The Section are the archers, musketeers, and crossbowmen of the Bleiddiaid and typically hold less prestige than their frontline cousins. Normally divided up into groups of twenty and act independently of each other in the heat of battle, each Section is commanded by a Gapwein. The first Section is known at Prime Bow, led by a Gapwein Cysefin. It is also known to be the most prestigious of the Sections, which typically carry longbows. Due to the low numbers of the Bleiddiaid, no there are no Sections in the field at this time. #Prime Bow - Vacant #Second Bow - Vacant #Third Bow - Vacant #Fourth Bow - Vacant #Fifth Bow - Vacant #First Crossbow - Vacant #Second Crossbow - Vacant #Third Crossbow - Vacant #First Powder - Vacant #Second Powder - Vacant Arms and Armor Though in the past the Bleiddiaid have largely been a 'bring your own arms and armor' kind of regiment, the House of Dyfed began to work diligently in order to change that. Cavalry Arms and Armor ] The cavalry are largely made up of lancers, thus they are provided with two lances each -- a heavy lance and a light lance. They are typically given maces instead of swords to use, but it is up to the discretion of the rider. They may elect to use wheellock or flintflock pistols, even some are given the choice of an arquebus or carbine. As members of a Wing approach Aur Breichiadd, they are given much more freedom of their arms and armor. One example is Fychan mab Derec, who is skilled at hand-to-hand fighting who was grandfathered in from the disbandment of the Troop sections. Armor is typically light plate for mobility; given lobster-tailed pot helms, cuirasses, back plates, gorget, and shoulderguards. Greaves and leggings are also supplied, though quality gloves and boots are first come, first serve. Typically, a Llwadduned is given a horse upon joining an Wing; as they increase in rank, they may take on more horses, up to three upon becoming Aur Breichiadd, or a Moose companion upon becoming a Niwc Breichiadd; most of the Bleiddiaid elect to use moose as their prime mounts. Infantry Arms and Armor The infantry varies from Troop to Troop. Most are heavily armored with a one-handed weapon (swords, flanged maces, and axes are available), dagger, and shield. However, some Troops are much more specialized when it comes to their arms, so it is up to the Gapwein of said Troop to work with the Cadylwydd to determine his or her Troop's arms. Just like weapons, the armor of a Troop is also mainly determined by the specialty of the Troop. Frontline infantry is typically given heavy plate and mail, while scouts are given leather. Battle-mages, though rare, and also given plate and mail armor. Ranged Arms and Armor As the Sections are a purely ranged component of the Bleiddiaid, each Section is divided into bows, crossbows, and more recently, gunpowder units. The bow is typically the most common and the Sections are specifically trained with the longbow; these units are made up of more rural men and women who have trained with the weapon all their life. The less common townsfolk who join are given crossbows and gunpowder weapons if they are not skilled with the bow. Armor-wise they have a choice between leather and mail armor. Rumors and Myths Sleepless Warriors The Bleiddiaid built a reputation for bold and brave action in combat, but their skill in combat and willingness to die before they surrendered was only half the fear. It was said that the men and women of the Bleiddiaid could ride for three days straight on their rhaidd and still have the energy to decimate an entire regiment with only three wings of their mighty charge. Tirelessness became synonymous with the Bleiddiaid; warriors able to stand guard all night and still fight at full capacity the next morning, soldiers able to fight battle after battle without stopping for anything but a single bite of food and a single drop of water. This rumor was perpetuated by the Bleiddiaid itself as they drank what is known as 'Sleepless Potions', allowing them to refresh their minds and bodies after half a vial. They did not allow the potions to be produced by any other group until the Third War, but the potions are a well-guarded secret that only the House of Dyfed and other higher-ranked members of the court know about. Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Mynydd Category:Cavalry